The Tricky Accident
by Cose8888
Summary: This story is all about Kashino and Ichigo was tricked by their partners. What trick is this? Well just read it I'm sure you will like this tricky story.
1. Planning To Leave!

**Cose: Hi guys! My name is Chloe but call me Cose, this is my first Fanfiction so please I hope you like it.**

 **Ichigo: What is this story all about?**

 **Cose: Don't worry just wait and read.**

 **Kashino: Just please don't put something horrible in this story.**

 **Cose: Yes, and I will do my best**

 **Ichigo: Let's get started!**

 **Cose: Alright, and remember I don't own Yumeiro Patissiere.**

The Accident

It all started one summer Amano is already third year high school when she will go back in school, Kashino and Ichigo with their partners are in Japan today, both of them are in the kitchen making their own sweets until Ichigo complained "It's so hot! And it's boring here in the school, I wish I can do something this summer" Vanilla replied "Maybe there is a place! In the Sweets Kingdom" Everyone are a little bit surprised, Kashino protested "But that's boring!" Ichigo said "It's fun! It's been days since the last time we came there" Kashino agreed even though he don't want to leave and all of them prepared their selves. Some minutes passed everyone is ready, they went to the oven and the sweet spirits used their magic and in seconds there is a light in the oven, Kashino and Ichigo followed their partners quickly, lastly they appeared in the train of the Sweets Kingdom.

 **Cose: Now everything ends here.**

 **Kashino: Really! It's so short!**

 **Cose: But I will put many chapters, I'm sure this story will have maybe 35 chapters.**

 **Ichigo: That's good, I'm excited.**

 **Kashino: By the way what will happen in the Sweets Kingdom?**

 **Cose: Um…You will know it.**

 **Ichigo: Are you excited?!**

 **Cose; Stop! I just want to thank you I hope you like this first short chapter.**

 **Kashino and Ichigo: Please like, comment, and subscribe!**


	2. In The Sweets Kingdom

**Cose: Hi guys now this is the Chapter 2.**

 **Ichigo: Yes! I'm excited.**

 **Kashino: Alright let us see if what will happen in this chapter.**

 **Cose: Maybe we should get started?**

 **Kashino and Ichigo: Yes!**

 **Cose: Remember I don't own Yumeiro Patissiere.**

In The Sweets Kingdom

At this moment, everyone is riding in the train but they are still wearing their clothes and Vanilla said "Welcome again to the Sweets Kingdom, I hope that nothing bad will happen" Suddenly the train already arrived in its destination, all of them went down at the train station but Ichigo yelled "Wow! What kind of train station is this?!" Chocolat replied "It's a new train station" They continued walking and came to a village Ichigo is wondering around with admiration but finally Kashino asked "What are you doing? Maybe you want to eat?" Ichigo nodded and Vanilla requested "Alright, let's go to the newest sweet shop here" Everyone agreed. Some minutes later they went to a sweet shop, all of them sit down Ichigo is beside Kashino and she ordered many sweets as always Kashino complained "Amano! Your ordering many sweets again, remember we are not here for eating at different sweet shops!" Later their food arrived many sweet spirits are looking at Ichigo because she ordered for the first time 20 sweets, Kashino whispered at himself "I need to pretend that I don't know this cake pig" All of them eat happily especially Ichigo, Kashino is a little bit embarrassed but suddenly Ichigo said "Finish! I manage to eat 20 sweets today and let me plus for my dinner" Kashino, Vanilla, and Chocolat shouted in unison "What! That's impossible" Ichigo is smiling she's happy because she ate many sweets like mini chocolates, caramel tart, a big chocolate cake and she really loves the strawberry pie, everyone is finish eating all of them went outside the shop and Vanilla teased Chocolat "How about let's visit Kasshi? I think Chocolat will love it" The two spirits started arguing luckily Ichigo stopped them "Stop it! Anyways this is a good plan let's visit the Jerks now" All of them leave and went to the Jerks' house and Ichigo greeted them "Hi everyone! We came here for a visit!" The Jerks are a little bit surprised by their unexpected visitation.

 **Cose: Now this chapter is already over.**

 **Kashino: Your chapters are too short.**

 **Cose: As I said even though it's short I will put many chapters.**

 **Ichigo: Why do you include the Jerks?**

 **Cose: They can be the supporting actors in the story.**

 **Kashino: Just make sure that you will make this story one of the best.**

 **Cose: Oh you repeated that sentence many times.**

 **Ichigo: I'm hoping for a nice next chapter.**

 **Cose: Stop talking! Anyways just please like, comment, and subscribe.**


	3. A Special Request

**Cose: Now my story will become more exciting in this chapter!**

 **Ichigo: What will happen?**

 **Cose: Secret!**

 **Kashino: I had a bad feeling.**

 **Cose: By the way I include 2 spirits in this conversation, come in!**

 **Vanilla and Chocolat: Hi Ichigo and Kashino!**

 **Ichigo: Yes! It's Vanilla and Chocolat.**

 **Kashino: I think my bad feeling is increasing.**

 **Cose: Alright let's start this new chapter.**

A Special Request

They all sit down and Kasshi greeted them "Hello I'm glad that you visit us" Vanilla replied "Yes it's been a while" But Andy said "Actually you came and disturb us, tomorrow is our exams" Kashino apologized "We're sorry we did not mean to disturb you, but maybe we can help something for you" Narcy shouted "Of course! We are lacking of eggs, now this is a special request maybe can you go to the Egg Kingdom and get some eggs, actually the old man leave but you can get those eggs even without permission because he said we can have the eggs anytime" All of them nodded, The Jerks started to train for their exams while Ichigo and the others leave for their special request.

 **Cose: Now this chapter is short.**

 **Kashino: I want to say this for the last time, your chapters are short!**

 **Cose: I explained many times.**

 **Chocolat: It's good that Kasshi and the others did not come with us at the Egg Kingdom.**

 **Vanilla: Admit it! You want to be with him, don't you?**

 **Chocolat: You ruined the conversation.**

 **Ichigo: Stop arguing!**

 **Kashino: Make sure that we will don't have a horrible adventure at the Eggs Kingdom, my thoughts are becoming crazier!**

 **Cose: Alright this chapter ends here please like, comment, and subscribe.**


	4. The Egg Kingdom

**Cose: Here is it! Now we are already in Chapter 4.**

 **Ichigo: Wait a minute where is Vanilla and Chocolat?**

 **Cose: They are not here but I still include 3 spirits.**

 **The Jerks: Yes! We are the best supporting actors.**

 **Kashino: Maybe we should get started, let us just talk to them later after this chapter.**

 **Cose: Yes! Now let's start.**

The Egg Kingdom

Everyone are going to the Egg Kingdom, they climbed to mountains and even ride a boat to pass the milk river until finally they already arrived in the kingdom, Ichigo complained "I'm tired! I wish you just carried us Vanilla and Chocolat" The 2 spirits did not reply they immediately went inside the palace everyone is still amazed at the process of the eggs and all of them saw the door of the Chamber of Trials, Chocolat said "Hey, me and Vanilla will get the eggs while the two of you will stay here" Ichigo and Kashino nodded and the two spirits leave and Kashino said "Let's just stay here and be careful to that door, you know that we are not allowed inside" Ichigo smiled at him. Meanwhile Vanilla and Chocolat already got the eggs until Vanilla had a great tricky idea "Hey Chocolat! Let's trick our partners we will use our magic to open the Chamber of Trials and quickly we will push them, lastly they will stay inside for a week!" Chocolat replied "That's a good trick! There is a possibility that they will have a baby!" Vanilla yelled "No! That's in the future we will make sure that will not happen at least for now" Chocolat nodded and continued walking to start their plan.

 **Cose: Now this chapter is already finish.**

 **Kashino: Why are we going inside the Chamber of Trials?!**

 **Cose: It's my creativity.**

 **Ichigo: Your bad toughts are right Kashino.**

 **Kasshi: And you did not include us in the story.**

 **Andy and Narcy: Yes! Kasshi is right.**

 **Cose: You have many compliments in this chapter, I will make sure that the next one is much exciting.**

 **Kashino: To be honest, I'm a little bit glad that you make this chapter a little bit longer.**

 **Cose: Thank you for praising me Kashino!**

 **Ichigo: Alright, just make sure nothing horrible will happen in the Chamber of Trials.**

 **Cose: This conversation is a little bit long just like, comment, and subscribe.**


	5. The Exciting Trick!

**Cose: Now the trick will start here!**

 **Kashino: No! I think I'm in danger.**

 **Ichigo: Why this should happen?!**

 **Kasshi: I wish you will include us in the story now.**

 **Andy and Narcy: Yes! Please include us in the story!**

 **Cose: Don't worry, maybe I will include you in the next chapter.**

 **Kashino: Maybe we should start this night mare now!**

 **Cose: Fine, let's get started!**

The Exciting Trick

Vanilla and Chocolat is already back to the door but they hide from Ichigo and Kashino to start their plan, the two spirits used their magic until the door opened, Ichigo and Kashino are surprised, Ichigo asked "What happened?" Kashino did not reply to her and quickly their partners pushed them, Ichigo and Kashino shouted "Vanilla and Chocolat!" The two spirits locked the door immediately Ichigo and Kashino can't escape their partners are smiling at them and they leave excitingly but their partners are really angry, Kashino said "Those spirits will be in danger if we are already free!" Ichigo is quiet, both of them don't know how to escape.

 **Cose: Yes! Kashino and Ichigo are already trapped.**

 **Ichigo: Can you please let us be free at the next chapter?**

 **Cose: No! You will be trapped for a week.**

 **Kashino: Why do we need to be trapped?**

 **Cose: Well, this is the story I wanted to write.**

 **Kasshi: We are just supporting actors.**

 **Cose: As I said, I will include you at the next chapter.**

 **Andy: Promise!**

 **Narcy: Please don't lie to us!**

 **Cose: I'm not a liar! I will never do that.**

 **Ichigo: I think I'm excited for Chapter 6.**

 **Cose: Me also! So let us end this Chapter 5 now.**

 **Kashino: Please like, comment, and subscribe.**


	6. 1st Day

**Cose: Yes! This is the chapter that we are waiting for.**

 **Kasshi: And the Jerks are also included!**

 **Ichigo: Me and Kashino are not excited because we are already trapped!**

 **Kashino: I'm crazy! I have bad thoughts again.**

 **Cose: Let's start this exciting chapter.**

The 1st Day Inside the Chamber of Trials

Ichigo and Kashino are inside the Chamber of Trials, they don't have any solutions to escape until Ichigo said "Kashino, maybe we should just cross the bridge because there are no solutions" Kashino replied "Alright but we will just stay for some hours" Both of them started walking and they saw the bridge to cross to the island their surroundings are mountains and trees Ichigo said "This place is beautiful" Kashino nodded in agreement and they continued walking. Meanwhile Chocolat and Vanilla are already in the Jerks' house, Vanilla knocked at their door and Kasshi opened it, he said "Thank you for bringing the eggs, we will come out and please sit first" Vanilla and Chocolat sit down and the three spirits went out with food then they started eating, while eating Kasshi asked "By the way, where is Ichigo and Kashino?" Vanilla replied "We tricked them, they are trapped inside the Chamber of Trials" Andy yelled "Oh no! You will be in danger for sure, the old man will be angry at both of you!" Everyone became quiet and continued eating. At that moment, Ichigo and Kashino saw an island both of them went there and they rested until Ichigo said "Kashino, maybe we should try the Week Trial because there is no escape in this island" Kashino replied "Are you sure?! But there is a possibility to have a baby!" Ichigo said "Don't worry, that will happen for lovers but we are just best friends" Kashino agreed "Alright, maybe your right but it means today is our 1st day also it's Monday, we will be free next Monday" Ichigo is a little bit surprised, she will be with Kashino for a week. Later it's already night Kashino asked Ichigo "Amano are you hungry?" Ichigo nodded and Kashino went to a tree, there are many fruits he got it and gave the fruits to Ichigo, Ichigo started eating while Kashino is sitting so she asked him "Do you want? You can't survive without any food" Kashino get a fruit and both of them started eating, some minutes later it's already time for sleeping they saw some logs and Kashino make a fire, of course they use the banana leaves for the bed but they are both far from each other, Ichigo said "Good night Kashino, just wake me up if you need something" Kashino replied "Alright, good night also" Both of them are already sleeping, actually they are both blushing.

 **Cose: It's romantic, Isn't it?**

 **Kashino: This is boring and why are we blushing?**

 **Cose: Why?! It's much exciting.**

 **Kasshi and Andy: Thank you for including us in the story.**

 **Narcy: Yeah! Thank you. But I don't have a dialogue!**

 **Cose: Sorry! I forgotten.**

 **Ichigo: Actually Cose, it looks like I'm a new character because it's the 1** **st** **time I did not eat sweets when dinner.**

 **Cose: Maybe the real Ichigo will be back at the next chapter.**

 **Kashino: Yeah and it's a long chapter. I'm sorry it's already time just please like, comment, and subscribe.**


	7. 2nd Day

**Cose: Now, we are already in Chapter 7.**

 **Kashino: Your right and it's the 2** **nd** **day in the Chamber of Trials.**

 **Cose: I already included Chocolat and Vanilla again.**

 **Chocolat: The story becomes exciting!**

 **Vanilla: It's a good trick.**

 **Ichigo: I'm happy that all the characters are included in this conversation.**

 **The Jerks: We also!**

 **Cose: Let's talk about your happiness later, but for now let's start this story.**

The 2nd Day Inside the Chamber of Trials

Tomorrow Ichigo is surprised because Kashino already prepared the breakfast, she said "Thank you Kashino, let's eat" Kashino replied "It's alright, but I'm sorry because there is no food so I just prepared a salad luckily there is a milk in here" Ichigo nodded and they started eating. After eating Ichigo asked a permission "Umm…Kashino I will just swim in the sea, my clothes are allowed in water" Kashino replied "I will go with you" The two of them went to the sea and started swimming, Ichigo is having fun while Kashino is following her but until Ichigo asked "Kashino we don't have clothes in here, actually Vanilla and Chocolat did not bring clothes because they thought that we will stay here for hours, what should we do?" Kashino giggled and he replied "You are not thinking! We really don't have to change our own clothe, this is their tradition" Ichigo finally understand and she smiled at him. At that moment, Vanilla and Chocolat needed to wait for a week for their partners but they are helping in Kasshi's farm while the Jerks are in the exam today and Chocolat complained "I'm tired! Helping in this farm is hard" Vanilla replied "Well, we will be like this for a one week but this is much better than we stay in the door to wait" The both of them continued farming, feeding the animals, and cleaning the farm. After swimming its already afternoon, Ichigo and Kashino's clothes are already dry and Ichigo said "Don't you know? I noticed that this place is not challenging" Kashino agreed and they already rested for some minutes. After some hours passed it's already evening, Kashino is fixing their bed and they will already sleep, finally it's done and he shouted "Amano! Time to sleep" Ichigo immediately sleeped at her bed and the two of them fell asleep quickly. A little bit while later Ichigo waked up and she is a little bit cold, Kashino is also awaked and he asked her "What's the problem?" Ichigo replied "I'm scared and cold, can I sleep beside you?" Kashino blushed but he nodded, Ichigo rested at Kashino's bed but they are far from each other and finally another day has ended.

 **Cose: This chapter is lovely and still romantic.**

 **Ichigo: Why do I need to sleep beside Kashino?**

 **Cose: Do I need to explain? I tell it many times.**

 **Kashino: My bad thoughts are happening now.**

 **Kasshi: You did not include us!**

 **Vanilla: Yeah! And why did me and Chocolat helped the farm? We are just beginners.**

 **Cose: You have may compliments, but this is a good chapter.**

 **Andy and Narcy: Let's end this conversation now. Just please like, comment, and subscribe.**


	8. 3rd Day

**Cose: Hi! And today we are already in Chapter 8.**

 **Ichigo: I'm kind of excited and a little bit nervous.**

 **Cose: In this chapter, we will know how much Kashino cares for you. It means you don't need to be nervous.**

 **Kashino: Just make sure that nothing bad will happen, every chapter is becoming much worse.**

 **Kasshi: And there are times that the Jerks is not included.**

 **Andy and Narcy: You need to keep your promise!**

 **Cose: Do I need to receive more compliments?**

 **Vanilla and Chocolat: We don't have any compliments for you Cose.**

 **Cose: Then let's start this romantic chapter.**

The 3rd Day Inside the Chamber of Trials

It was morning, Ichigo waked up early to prepared their food but while she was walking, Ichigo saw many vegetables in a corner she got it and prepared their food. An hour passed Kashino is already awake he whispered to himself "Oh no! I wake up a little bit late" He went near the sea and he saw Ichigo waiting for him, she greeted "Kashino it's such a peaceful day, let's eat" Both of them eat quietly, after eating they immediately watched the sea with peacefulness until Ichigo said "It's boring here, but we picked to stay here" Kashino replied "Your right, I wish we can escape if it's possible" Suddenly Ichigo asked a permission from Kashino "Hey, I will just take a look in the island for myself" Kashino nodded and he just continued resting. In the Jerks' house, Vanilla and Chocolat are a little bit bored while the Jerks are a little bit busy cooking and Chocolat complained again "I wish we did not trick our partners! I'm worried for them" Vanilla replied softly "Yeah, and that three guys are not letting us cook" Until Kasshi went inside the room and shouted "Vanilla and Chocolat! The old man is already home, maybe Ichigo and Kashino will be in danger if the old man saw them" Vanilla and Chocolat are a little bit worried there is a possibility that he will do a punishment for all of them. Meanwhile, Ichigo is walking in the forest but until she remembered something "Oh no! I'm just walking and I did not remember the way, I have no sense of direction like Caramel!" Outside the forest, Kashino is a worried so he started finding her everywhere and he shouted "Amano! It's already afternoon, please come out" Both of them can't see each other it means that Ichigo is lost because of her carelessness. It was already sunset and Kashino is already tired until he saw a forest in front of him so he run inside and keep searching for Ichigo but there is no clue to find her, even Ichigo is tired it's her fault she is scared and she shouted really loud "Kashino! Where are you?" Kashino heard her voice and saw her a few miles away, he run very fast and he quickly hugged Ichigo he said "Amano! I searched for you everywhere, please don't do that again" Both of them are crying and Ichigo can't reply, they quickly went near the sea and Ichigo finally apologized "I'm sorry Kashino, thank you so much you are my lifesaver" And finally the challenging day ended and still Ichigo sleep beside Kashino.

 **Cose: It's good that I included the name of Caramel.**

 **Vanilla and Chocolat: Yes! And the real Ichigo is back.**

 **Ichigo and Kashino: We can't talk, but to be honest it's nice.**

 **The Jerks: It's nice! Vanilla and Chocolat will have a punishment from the old man.**

 **Cose: Thank you for all your praises just please like, comment, and subscribe.**


	9. 4th Day

**Cose: Today is already the 4** **th** **day inside the Chamber of Trials.**

 **Kashino: No! Romantic scenes again, I wish I can end the Week Trials.**

 **Cose: Every chapter is becoming much exciting!**

 **Ichigo: Your right Cose! I wish there are many dangers coming up.**

 **Vanilla and Chocolat: Thank you for always including us!**

 **The Jerks: We are proud to be the best supporting actors.**

 **Cose: Thank you! Actually, Kashino is the one who have many compliments.**

 **Kashino: Sorry, but let's start.**

The 4th Day Inside the Chamber of Trials

It was a beautiful morning in the Jerks' house, Vanilla and Chocolat waked up in their room and they went downstairs to ate breakfast but in surprised the three guys are already eating so Chocolat asked "It's so early, but why are you already eating?" Kasshi replied "You still did not know?! I'm sorry, but we are preparing for our shop we forgot to tell it to both of you" Vanilla and Chocolat are surprised and they eat with them, finally Vanilla said "Maybe we can help you, we are a little bit bored of farming and staying inside the house" Narcy replied "You can help to cook and be waiters" They all agreed and started preparing. Meanwhile Ichigo and Kashino waked up in the same time, but they are shocked because Kashino saw a fishing net near the sea, he got it and Kashino said to Ichigo "Amano, I will just go fishing maybe this sea have fishes" Ichigo nodded and they both leave, when they are already in the sea Kashino used the fishing net suddenly there is a fish Ichigo put it in a bucket and they got many fishes so Kashino said "Yes! We have food for the whole day" Both of them went back and cooked some fishes but they did not notice that it's already afternoon, Ichigo said "It's already afternoon let's cook this for lunch" Kashino agreed he continued cooking it, some minutes passed they are finish eating until Ichigo complained "I miss sweets, it's been days since the last time I eat them" Kashino replied "You should wait, few more days and we will go back to the human world" Both of them became quiet for they really miss the human world. Meanwhile they did not know that the old man is watching and helping them there are cameras around the island so he whispered himself "This is the real couple, I'm sure that they will survive these trials" It was already night and Ichigo is really tired, she fell asleep but Kashino is watching her, he whispered "This is not the cake pig I knew, don't worry I will take care of you Amano Ichigo" It was a peaceful night even Kashino started sleeping but for Vanilla and Chocolat it's a tired day luckily there is no trials.

 **Cose: The Chapter 9 is finish.**

 **Kashino: Cose, I'm not telling soft dialogues.**

 **Ichigo: It's good that there is a new sweet Kashino.**

 **Chocolat: This story is making me blush.**

 **Vanilla: Why? Is it because of Kasshi?**

 **Kasshi: Vanilla! Stop it, your making Chocolat angry.**

 **Andy and Narcy: Yeah! Even Kasshi.**

 **Cose: Hey! You spirits are a little bit noisy and naughty. Just please like, comment, and subscribe.**


	10. 5th Day

**Cose: Hi! And it's another chapter.**

 **Kashino: Well, 3 nights left and we can go home.**

 **Cose: Hey! Don't be so excited, there are more trials that will come even in this chapter.**

 **Ichigo: Our night mares will be over, I'm excited.**

 **The Jerks: For us we will be sad!**

 **Vanilla: Yeah, there are no more nice scenes.**

 **Chocolat: I don't care.**

 **Cose: Umm…Let's start!**

The 5th Day Inside the Chamber of Trials

Tomorrow, Kashino waked up early until he was shocked because the fishing net was missing and there are no more fruits there is a possibility that they will not eat breakfast even lunch and dinner, Ichigo is also awaked she asked him "Kashino where is the food?" He replied "I don't know? But we should continue searching, maybe this is one of the trials" Both of them searched everywhere and now they knew that this is one of the hardest trials. Meanwhile, Vanilla and Chocolat are busy in the shop they are waitresses and there are many customers so Vanilla said "This is much better than staying in the house" Chocolat nodded in agreement. Some hours passed, Ichigo and Kashino did not eat yet they are hungry but both of them need to sacrifice until Kashino apologized "I'm sorry Amano, I did not expect this it's my fault why the fishing net is missing" Ichigo replied "Don't blame yourself, I want to thank you for taking care of me it's alright" They both are really quiet and can't do nothing until suddenly Ichigo fainted, Kashino said "Amano! Wake up, please wake up" Kashino cried he never stopped waking her, Ichigo whispered to him softly "Kashino, you don't need to do this starting middle school I'm always your problem so please stop it, you should rest for a while" Kashino replied "I can't, because you're the girl that is really different so I'm respecting you" Ichigo's eyes closed while Kashino is watching her but actually he is blushing and sad. It was already night, Ichigo is still sleeping but Kashino is watching her peacefully actually he is holding her hand while blushing, suddenly Ichigo's eyes opened and she hugged him and said "Kashino, thank you very much you are my special friend" They are both bit emotional it's one of their greatest challenges but they are sure that more challenges will come for them and this is how their sacrificing with care has ended.

 **Cose: Your so sweet Kashino.**

 **Ichigo: The worst is that we did not eat.**

 **Kashino: Your making the story romantic, it looks like it's not appropriate for kids.**

 **Vanilla: Anyways, the story is creative.**

 **Cose: You are right, I can't understand why these two persons are always complaining.**

 **Chocolat: They are just hiding their feelings.**

 **Ichigo and Kashino: Chocolat! Stop it.**

 **The Jerks: The story is going in the right way. And our favorite loveteam is Kashigo!**

 **Kashino: Don't tell that name! It's not funny.**

 **Cose: Stop arguing, anyways just please like, comment, and subscribe.**


	11. 6th Day

**Cose: At this chapter, 2 nights left and the Week Trials is over.**

 **Kashino: Yes! I'm excited to go home.**

 **Ichigo: Me too! I want to end these challenges now.**

 **Chocolat: I think I will be sad, it's a good story.**

 **Vanilla: I wish you will make another beautiful story about Kashigo.**

 **The Jerks: And please include the Jerks.**

 **Cose: You are already thinking future plans, but now let's start this Chapter 11.**

The 6th Day Inside the Chamber of Trials

It's another lovely day, Ichigo waked up early and she is watching the sea until she saw something maybe it's an animal or a human because of her curiosity, Ichigo went to Kashino and waked him she said "Hey, wake up there is something in the sea" He waked up and follow Ichigo but when they go back it's gone so he said "Amano, stop imagining things maybe you are still dreaming" Kashino went back and luckily there are fruits that grow again in the trees even the fishing net is back. Meanwhile since it's Sunday, Vanilla and Chocolat did not help in the shop they are just having a tour in the village until Chocolat remembered her partner she said "I miss Kashino, it's not the same without him" Vanilla replied "I also missed Ichigo, maybe they will be angry to us if they will be back" The two spirits continued walking quietly. In the island, Ichigo can't stop thinking about the mysterious thing in the sea actually her heart is beating nervously but Kashino is a little bit worried for her so he said "Amano, it's alright if you saw that thing again just tell it" She nodded and rested, some minutes passed both of them are finished eating breakfast and everything is silent until Ichigo heard a sound from the sea she became nervous while Kashino asked her "Amano, what's the problem?" She replied "There is a familiar sound from the sea" Both of them keep watching suddenly a big shark jumped, Ichigo and Kashino run very fast they are nervous it's really scary the shark is keeping jumping and the trees are already falling but Ichigo and Kashino are hiding in the forest until Ichigo said "Kashino, we should escape now" He did not reply they become quiet and planned to be safe in the forest. Some hours passed its already afternoon, they already have a plan to stop the big shark but actually they are both scared and they got big woods that is broken suddenly Kashino went out, he keep throwing woods to the shark until he run very fast so that the shark will follow him and now Ichigo got rocks and throw it luckily the shark is hurting because the rocks and woods are hurting him, finally in the end the shark fall down into the sand and Ichigo hugged Kashino tightly she said "We did it! We survived" Kashino replied "It's all because of friendship" Both of them are happy because they prove that friendship is really strong. It was already night because of the victory, they eat many fruits, vegetables, and fishes until Kashino said "I will never forget these trials" She replied "Me also, it's really challenging than cooking sweets" When they are finished eating Ichigo is sleeping beside Kashino, they really look like a couple.

 **Cose: What a survival chapter, it's a nice chapter for me.**

 **Vanilla: It's actually interesting, I'm happy that you survive the big shark.**

 **Chocolat: Kashigo forever! Love really wins.**

 **Kashino: Are you teasing or praising us, don't tell that name.**

 **Ichigo: I think it's a new Ichigo, but to be honest I like this chapter.**

 **The Jerks: You did not include the Jerks again. You are a liar Cose!**

 **Cose: Sorry, I will put may dialogues next time, just please like, comment, and subscribe.**


	12. Last Day

**Cose: Finally, it's the last day inside the Chamber of Trials.**

 **Kashino: You are right, also this story is almost finish.**

 **Ichigo: I think we should put more chapters, and we will never have 35 chapters.**

 **Vanilla: Don't make this conversation sad, maybe we should get started.**

 **Cose: Then we will continue this conversation after the story.**

The Last Day Inside the Chamber of Trials

Today is the last day, Ichigo is watching the sea actually she is quiet until Kashino approached her and said "Amano, don't be sad you should be happy that we will go back tomorrow" She replied "You are right, but I can't forget this memory" Both of them watched the sea with peacefulness everything was really nice. Meanwhile, Vanilla and Chocolat are a little bit nervous and happy because Ichigo and Kashino will go back tomorrow and Vanilla said "If they will go back, we have a punishment from them and even from the old man!" Their conversation is cut because the Jerks came, Kasshi warned them "A danger will come, I'm pretty excited for it" Chocolat replied "You should be nervous, because the Jerks is also included" Andy asked "But why are you including us into your problem?" Vanilla answered their question "Because, we are your friends it means our problem is your problem" Narcy said "Then fine, we will help you, but we are not in danger" The three spirits leave but actually Vanilla is right. In the peaceful island, Ichigo and Kashino is finished eating they are just resting and waiting for a new challenge until Ichigo asked "Kashino, are we going to pray to the God of Eggs?" He replied "Maybe for some new blessings" She nodded and continued resting. Hours passed quickly, it's already afternoon also everyone is finished eating their lunch but still it's a peaceful day and Kashino is already energized he is touring the island and whispered to himself "I think I will miss this beautiful island" Suddenly Ichigo approached him and she said "Kashino! There you are I thought that you are lost" He replied "Well I have sense of direction" They both sit down and watched the sunset it means it's almost night, both of them saw a wood Kashino got it and write in the sand using it while Ichigo is watching him finally he is finish writing and the message written was "I Can Survive With You" Ichigo continued writing it "I Need You In The Chamber Of Trials" A message is written in the sand both of them are hoping that couples will see this message then they already went back near the sea but still both of them sit down watching the beautiful stars until Ichigo remembered "It's romantic, it's just like the stars in the tropical island" She put her head at Kashino's shoulder and this is how a peaceful day ended we are hoping for a nice tomorrow.

 **Cose: Finish! It's really romantic, isn't it?**

 **Chocolat: Yes! But I'm nervous for the danger tomorrow, I don't like punishments.**

 **Vanilla: You are right, I'm also sad because the beautiful Week Trials is already done.**

 **Kasshi: But thank you Cose for putting all the Jerks a dialogue, I'm pretty happy.**

 **Andy: Kasshi is right we are happy for having dialogues.**

 **Narcy: Just keep up the good work Cose, God bless you!**

 **Cose: Thank you for your praises Jerks!**

 **Ichigo: I'm not a bit happy, I wish you can continue this romantic story.**

 **Kashino: Even though it's romantic, I still want you to continue this story.**

 **Cose: Stop this drama now! Guys just please like, comment, and subscribe I hope you like it.**


	13. God of Eggs

**Cose: Alright, today Ichigo and Kashino will go home. But they will pray to the God of Eggs. And Guys, I'm sorry that I'm not updating for few days.**

 **Kashino: You are right, we wait really long here. It's really disappointing! I hate you.**

 **Cose: I'm sorry, it's only few days and I don't want to end this story.**

 **Ichigo: It's alright Cose, the important is you updated today.**

 **Vanilla: Maybe we should get started, I want to know the danger that is coming.**

 **Cose: Fine, let's start this story now.**

God of Eggs

Early in the morning, Ichigo and Kashino waked up and a little bit excited to go home both of them already eat and prepared for their leaving, after this they already leave and went to the bridge to cross the island until Ichigo said "I will miss this island, I wish there is a chance to go back" Kashino nodded and continued walking. Some minutes passed, both of them saw something they thought that it's a chapel until Kashino has an idea "Wait a minute, this place is for praying to the God of Eggs!" Suddenly Ichigo asked him "Umm… Are we going to pray here? For some blessings" He nodded and they went inside, in the chapel there is a cross and a row of an long chair that looks like a couch so both of them quickly kneel down and tell their intentions in loud voices then Ichigo prayed "God of Eggs, I hope that we showed the power of friendship not the power of love. I just want happy days and I hope to make a new sweet it's a simple wish" In this point it's Kashino's turn "For me, I'm really happy that you gave us a wonderful challenge, so God of Eggs like Amano I also want to make a new sweet. But I want to do this sweet with Amano, oh wait! I forgotten please don't give us a newborn baby it's impossible!" They blushed and thought that they are finished praying then Ichigo said "Let's leave now, maybe those naughty partners are waiting" Both of them bowed to the cross immediately they leave. Meanwhile, Vanilla and Chocolat are on their way to the kingdom, Vanilla said nervously "Oh no! I don't want punishments!" Chocolat replied "Me also, but I really miss my partner" Until they already saw the kingdom in front of them and went inside. In the Chamber of Trials, Ichigo and Kashino are almost to the door but they are quiet and already missing the beautiful challenge even though it's really hard suddenly both of them saw the door to go out so Kashino said "Bye, Chamber of Trials" Ichigo comforted him "It's alright, maybe there is a chance to go back here again" Kashino opened the door and they are really surprised.

 **Cose: I think the surprise is the punishment of these two spirits, do you think I' am right?**

 **Chocolat: A surprise! For me it's a danger, it's the reason why I'm always nervous.**

 **Kashino: But actually, I'm curious about the surprise, can you tell us if what it is?**

 **Cose: That's not allowed! And it's just a little surprise, but it's still exciting for sure.**

 **Ichigo: And you don't remember, the story is in its journey to the end of these chapters!**

 **Kasshi: Another thing no more Jerks again, you are a liar so put many dialogues for us.**

 **Narcy: Kasshi is right! And you are not updating this story for few days, it's unfair!**

 **Andy: You deserve to receive many bad compliments today Cose, so stop this now!**

 **Cose: I'm really sorry I did not mean that, especially for not updating this story.**

 **Vanilla: Alright, let's end this now but please like, comment, and subscribe everyone.**


	14. No Punishments

**Cose: I wish that I will not receive bad compliments this day, especially from the Jerks!**

 **Kasshi: If you don't want to receive bad compliments from us, make your promises true.**

 **Chocolat: And the danger will come at this chapter, I feel so nervous about these things.**

 **Kashino: You are always discussing the punishment, maybe let's change this boring topic. Oh! I forgotten, we should start this story now and see if what will happen next.**

 **Cose: Kashino, you're a bit noisy today but alright back to the story let's talk later.**

No Punishments

At this moment, Kashino already opened the door but they are surprise because the old man is waiting for them while smiling suddenly Ichigo asked him and greeted "Good morning, but why are you here?" The old man replied "I'm just here to congratulate both of you, I saw the power of friendship like brothers and sisters" Until Kashino shouted while shocked "It means there are cameras and you are watching us?!" He replied again "Yes! Of course, I'm happy that I saw that power but I remembered that no one has ever success the challenge" But finally Ichigo said "It means we will have a prize, a newborn baby!" The old man nodded in disagreement, but their conversation is cut because Vanilla and Chocolat came and they feel so nervous thinking about their sins so in the moment they are in the front of their partners both of them apologized "We are sorry for doing that, please forgive us and even you Guardian of the Kingdom" The old man forgave them "It's alright, but don't do that again actually I'm still angry to both of you" All of them did not wasted time, they said goodbye to the guardian and quickly went to the Jerk's house. When they arrived in the house, Kasshi greeted them "Welcome back, come and sit down" Everyone sit down at the chairs finally their food arrived then the conversation started so Narcy suddenly asked "How's the challenge? Is it hard?" Ichigo replied "Yes, but we survived" Then Andy also asked them "But how's the punishment for Vanilla and Chocolat?" Kashino replied "The guardian forgave them, even me and Amano forgave our partners" Then Kasshi said "Alright, maybe after this it's your time to go back to the human world" Some minutes later, everyone is finished eating and they said to goodbye to each other because it's time for them to go home then they used a card to go back, their partners used their magic after seconds the four of them are back to the kitchen so Ichigo said "Thank you, and I'm finally back" Kashino replied "You are right, I missed the human world" Until Vanilla asked their permission "Hey, me and Chocolat will look around, can we?" Ichigo replied "Of course and we will just rest here" The two spirits left Ichigo and Kashino that cause the peace in the room.

 **Cose: And that's how Chapter 14 ended, it's really beautiful. You are back to your home.**

 **Kashino: I will admit it but this chapter will not receive any bad compliments at this day.**

 **Cose: Oh! Guys, I'm sorry I forgot to tell you. Chapter 15 is the last chapter of this story.**

 **Ichigo: Really! You did not tell us Cose, I think it's really fast but I will miss this story.**

 **Kasshi: I can't believe in all of these, I don't want to accept this Cose! Please continue.**

 **Andy: Yeah! You make me feel really weak, for me continuing is the best thing to do.**

 **Narcy: Guys, relax please maybe she will make a new beautiful story and we will include.**

 **Vanilla: Narcy is right. But Cose, are you making a new story about us again? I'm hoping.**

 **Cose: Secret! Why would I tell to you, I can see that you really want to know the answer.**

 **Chocolat: Anyways, everyone just please like, comment, and subscribe and we hope you like this story because it will almost end.**


	15. Newborn Sweet

**Cose: Everyone, I'm sad to say that this is the last chapter of the story The Tricky Accident. I planned to make this story a little bit shorter.**

 **Ichigo: I really wanted to cry, but thank you we still finished this beautiful and cute story.**

 **Kashino: Please stop this drama! Maybe we should start the story, this is so horrible.**

 **Cose: Alright, I hope you will like this last chapter, I will do my best next time for sure.**

Newborn Sweet

In the moment that Vanilla and Chocolat leave, their partners are really silent until Kashino remembered "Amano, do you remember that we both liked to make a sweet?" Ichigo replied "Yes! How about let us do it now" Kashino replied "We are thinking the same thing" They get some ingredients to think something to cook using it, then Kashino thought something "How about, mini chocolates with a strawberry sauce!" Ichigo nodded and the two of them started cooking their ideas. Later the result of the combination of strawberry and chocolate was really beautiful, it looks like fitting for Valentine's day and at the right moment Vanilla and Chocolat came they are a little bit surprised so Vanilla asked them "What is this new sweet I saw?" Ichigo replied "It's the work of me and Kashino" Their partners tasted it suddenly Chocolat exclaimed "It's delicious! Just like a newborn sweet" Vanilla replied "You are right! I love it so much!" Everyone started eating the newborn sweet until the Jerk's send three messages and it's each one of them then they first read the message of Kasshi "Hey it's been a while, but I admit all of us miss everyone. Chocolat and Vanilla thank you for the help" It's Andy's turn "Thank you for everything, the Week Trials is actually meaningful" Lastly is Narcy "I want to thank you for everything let's meet again. Bye little roses" All of them are happy to the messages they been receive also they wanted the name 'Little Roses' But the most topic today is the newborn sweet made by the two friends Ichigo and Kashino, and they called it 'Chocolate and Strawberry Mini Love'.

 **Cose: It feels like I wanted to cry at this moment, everything ends here but thank you for no problems about the story but except for the bad compliments.**

 **Ichigo: Why it should end here?! It's unfair, but you should accept it even it hurts for me.**

 **Kashino: Stop worrying? Maybe Cose will make another story, I' am right?**

 **Cose: I will announce it now, you are right I will make another Yumeiro Patissiere story!**

 **Vanilla: Thank you! Please include more Yumeiro Patissiere characters! I'm well now.**

 **Chocolat: She will really do that. But Cose will not include the Jerks for sure.**

 **Kasshi: Hey! That is not true, maybe she will not include you! Even at other stories.**

 **Andy: But we will start again, so let's wait for the future that will come someday.**

 **Narcy: Andy is right, so don't be sad but this conversation is really long somehow.**

 **Cose: Bye guys! Thank you very much just please like, comment, and subscribe.**

 **Everyone: Thank you! And stay with us until the very end of our stories!**


End file.
